You're my Gold
by Skylar Reid
Summary: Modern AU. Olympics!Elsanna. Elsa is the well known Ice Queen from Norway. She's the queen of slopes. Her only goal: the gold medal. But then comes in Anna, young American snowboarder whose dream is the same as Elsa. What happens when the two meet. Will Elsa let her walls down for the redhead she seems to be falling for, or will her dream of the gold be too great?
1. Sotchi, here I come

Hey there! If you're here, you were probably fooled by the title and summary. To be honest, I'm surprised you made it here, but I'm glad you did nevertheless :)

It took me so fucking long to get the courage to start writing this baby, but here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its characters, nor do I own anything related to the Olympics. Plot is mine though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You made it". Those three words had been the only thing on Anna's mind ever since her best friend, mentor and personal trainer Kristoff Bjorgman had pronounced them over the phone, 2 weeks earlier. But even has she stood in front of the departure gate, she had yet to believe them.

_"This is the last call for the 3:45 PM Aeroflot flight SU107 to Moscow. Would passengers please proceed without delay to terminal B, gate 103"_

"C'mon, Anna! We're gonna be late!"

Kristoff's voice rang in the loud and crowded airport, effectively shaking the redhead from her daze. She teared her gaze from the departure sign that hung above her head, and looked at her friend. He was standing not 20 feet away from her, gesturing towards the hallway that led to the awaiting plane.

The realization dawned on her like a ton of bricks. A smile spread widely across her face, and she couldn't suppress a heartfelt laugh to escape her lips. Tears of joy came rushing down her freckled cheeks as she ran to Kristoff. The blond guy caught her in his large arms and spun her around, laughing at the girl's antics.

"I MADE IT! I FUCKING MADE IT!" yelled Anna, her voice echoing through the terminal, not giving a damn about the curious looks of the other passengers.

She finally calmed down from her high and Kristoff put her back on her feet. She spun and was once again faced with the gateway to her dream.

She took a deep breathe, and stepped in the long hallway. As the pair made their way to their flight, a single thought crossed Anna's mind.

_"Sochi, here I come"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

No one could have been gladder than Anna when the plane finally landed. To be honest, it must have been the worst flight she had ever been on. From the moment the plane had departed, Kristoff had made constant back-and-forth between his seat and the toilet, a bit greener each time he sat beside Anna. In the beginning, Anna had been her ever selfless self; cheering him, trying to distract him from the fact he was sitting in a plane 200 feet in the air. But she had had enough when the burly boy had spit his guts all over her feet. She had then settled on plugging her headphones and listening to some music for the 9 hours left to the trip.

Stepping out in the fresh air seemed to reinvigorate Kristoff, who rushed to pick up all the suitcases, only backing off under Anna's murderous glare when he came to pick up her snowboard's bag.

The train ride to Sochi went rather well, apart from the continuous whining of Kristoff, who kept asking if they were there yet. The boy only shut up when they finally reached their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was speechless. She was standing in front of what would become her home for the next month, and to be honest, she couldn't have dreamt better.

A slight nudge on her shoulder reminded her she still had some stuff to do. It's with shaky legs and a grin larger than the Cheshire cat's that the Olympian made her way to the small building that marked the entrance of the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games site.

It was Kristoff who talked to the lady at the front desk – Belle, if Anna read the nametag right. After exchanging a couple of words, he came back with some papers, two passes and house keys.

"Here's your pass" he said as he flung the cord around her neck, securing a small plastic covered card on her chest. "And that's your house key. We'll be staying with the American team, of course"

With a country pride grin, Anna took her ID in her mitten-clad hands and look at it. She found herself face to face with herself, in a grey hoodie, smiling from the top left corner of her ID. Beside it, she could read

**ATHLETE ACCREDITATION**

**NAME: OLSEN, ANNA **

**AGE: 19**

**U.S.A**

**SLOPESTYLE SNOWBOARD**

Sotchi 2014

In her other hand, her house key read "Apartment 7, Floor 4, Door 17". With a grin, she tightened her grip on her board and smiled at Kristoff.

"C'mon, let's go drop my stuff, and then we'll go eat. I'm starving!"

The pair stepped in a small, cozy lobby. It was dimly lit by lamps hanging here and there. A simple motion to show their pass to the security, and they were off to the elevator. It stopped on the second floor, and Kristoff gave Anna an apologetic smile.

"Trainers and athletes are on separate floors. Meet you in the lobby in an hour?"

Anna nodded and then she was alone in the elevator.

When the elevator reached her floor, the readhead made her way down the hallway, admiring the view of the mountains, provided by the glass –made wall on the left.

It was with great relief for her aching head that she finally reached the door of her room. She opened it and immediately loved it.

It was small, not too roomy, but the light coming from the bay window gave the room a comfy atmosphere.

She opened the only closet and slid her snowboard bag in it, along with her helmet and suit. With a sigh, she closed the door, and returned to her suitcase. Grabbing a change of fresh clothes and a towel, she headed out of the room and in the common bathroom. Man did she need a shower!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she got out, Anna had tied her hair into a lousy ponytail, having hopped for a chill look in a green baseball t-shirt, grey skinnies and her old, worn out vans.

A look on her phone told her it was nearly time for her to meet with Kristoff, so she hurried back to her room to drop her old clothes and grab a hoodie.

She had just reached the lobby when her phone beeped from a new texto.

**meet u l8er, got some stuff to take care off!**

Shaking her head at Kristoff's text, she slipped her hands in her grey sweatshirt and headed outside. She hadn't made 3 steps and was being knocked off her feet. Groggily, she pushed herself on her elbows and looked at the cause of the collision, who was currently laying on top of her.

Her heart nearly stopped as she found herself starring into the most mesmerizing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duh duh duh! What will happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and read to find out, ha! Nah, seriously, I hope you guys liked it, if so, please review, follow, favourite, whatever, it would mean the world to me!

You can check me out on Tumblr, the URL's bloodyhell-katiereid, I'll post updates on there too :)

Have a wonderful day, guys!

(Friendly reminder that I have no idea whatsoever about how do things work for the athletes once they're at the site. Please do not take what I write for the truth, it's far from it! So please be gentle and don't judge if it's not perfect. My only knowledge is of snowboard :)


	2. Eyes that she knew

**Wow guys! I've gotten such a great feedback about this fic! Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story, it means a lot to me! Thanks to my wonderful beta, tessmania on Tumblr, who helped me make decisions and clarify this story! You rock, girl! **

**Here's the second chapter, told from Elsa's point of view this time. Enjoy! **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 2: Eyes that she knew

Elsa's breath formed small clouds in the cool air as the evening slowly darkened to night. The only sound that could be heard was the faint crunching of snow under her worn out shoes as she made her way to the food court, her mind buzzing with a flow of thoughts that wouldn't stop coming and going.

Elsa was, to say the least, elated. She had dreamt of this day all her life. And finally, here she was. The Ice Queen, as the medias liked to call her, had trained so hard to get to compete in the slopestyle competition!

And yet, she couldn't seem to enjoy this as much as she'd like to. Her parents, no; the entire country was counting on her to win that gold medal. If only her coach could understand the pressure she was under!

The feeling of her phone vibrating against her butt startled Elsa. She was quick to retrieve the device from her pocket, a quick look on the name flashing on the screen and the blond released a heavy sigh. Speaking of the wolf…

"Not now, Hans" she mumbled to herself as she pressed the "_Ignore call_" button.

As she was putting her phone back in her pocket, Elsa's body collided with an unidentified object. Before she could even process what was happening, she felt a hand grasp her collar in a desperate attempt to avoid the fall, but to no avail as Elsa was soon pulled forward.

The snowboarder braced herself for the painful impact that would come with hitting the frozen ground… but it never came. Instead, Elsa found her face buried in a soft and somewhat comfy surface. Slightly dizzy nonetheless, the blonde propped herself on her palms to hover above the cause of the crash.

A warm breath carrying the scent of somewhat spicy chocolate and mint washed over her face, and Elsa's eyes snapped open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of fiery hair sprawled on the white snow and bright teal eyes staring right back at her.

Eyes that she knew.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Winter X-Games, Aspen, January 25, 2013 _

"_**Welcome to the Women Snowboard Slopestyle competition, here in Aspen!**__" _

_The voice of the commentator boomed at Elsa's ears as she finished clipping her helmet securely on her head, bringing her long and quite recognizable platinum blond braid on her left shoulder. She allowed herself to perform a small dance as a camera neared the spot where she was standing. _

"_You know what to do" _

_Elsa had to refrain from groaning at her coach's voice. Hans was a great guy, he really was. He was charming, gentleman, caring... But not when he was her coach. He became a real pain in the ass, almost evil in the way he treated Elsa. She knew this for having spent 7 years with him as her trainer. The blond spun around to face the red haired man._

"_Yes, Hans, I know. I try to keep an average first run, try not to score too high, but still score high enough to make it to the second run. Same thing for the second, and then for the last one, I give everything I have to smash all possible competition" _

_The redheaded man smirked. "Good girl." Just as Elsa was about to reply with some snarky comment, the commentator spoke again. _

"_**First contestant is Elsa Helland! Helland, 22, has become known about 5 years ago. She finished first at the World Championships this year, for the 4**__**th**__** year in a row. She is best known under the name of "**_**Ice Queen**_**", mainly because, let's face it: this girl doesn't get cold feet! Just look at her outfit!"  
**_

_Elsa snorted upon hearing the very bad pun, though she had to admit he was right, giving a once over at the simple sleeveless blue hooded shirt she was wearing under the pinnie that identified her as "8". It was true; the cold never bothered her._

_One last nod to Hans and she headed to the starting line of the course. A single look at it made the Ice Queen smile with delight. _Piece of cake_, she thought. _

"_**And here she…goes!**__" _

_Elsa launched herself into the course. _"Breathe Elsa. Keep it cool; start with that rail over there"

"_**Let's see…. oh, she starts with a board slide all the way to the end of the rail**__… _

_The world seemed to fade around Elsa. It was only her, the snow, and her board, which had become a part of her now.  
She could feel the rail under her right foot. As she neared the end of the ramp, she bent her knees up, effectively lifting her in the air. With no effort, she spun around, landing a few seconds later in the same position she was before._

"_**Nice 270 off, perfectly executed! ... Here comes the first jump!**_

_Elsa braced herself, leaning a bit on her heel edge just as she reached the first jump. She shifted to her toe hedge, balancing her weight. She popped her feet at the same time, lifting up. Her shoulders drove the spin as she grabbed her board just behind her left feet, letting go as she readied herself for the landing._

"_**And that's a very simple backside 540, though very neat landing!"**_

"_**Oh, here's a cab 720. Yeah sure, why not?**__"_

_Elsa focused as she neared the last jump. She couldn't show off just yet. With a mental sigh, she bent her knees a bit. _

" _**She goes for… oh, cork 540 … landing switch!" **_

_Elsa stood up a bit as she got to the end of the course, sending snow flying all around as she came to a stop in a small 360, much to the public's entertainement._

"_**That was a nice run for Helland! For sure that last landing will get her some points!"**_

_A camera zoomed on Elsa as she loosened her bindings, grabbing her snowboard in one hand and lowering her googles around her neck. Still on her high from her run, she smirked and winked quite flirtatiously at the camera, earning herself a wave of cheers from the crowd. Finally, the commentator spoke. _

"_**93.00 for Elsa Helland! She's now in first place! "**_

_With one last wave at the public, Elsa grabbed her board and headed for the snowmobile that would get her back to the top of the hill. She arrived just as the announcer finished his talking about the next contestant._

"_**Olsen started snowboarding at age 16. 3 years later and here she is now. We hope she's up to it!" **_

_Elsa looked curiously at the girl in the green coat and beige pants approached the hedge of the course for her first run. Elsa wished she could see her face, but with the black googles and dark blue face mask covering her mouth and nose, it was hard to read any emotion on this Anna girl face.  
Only 3 years before coming to the X Games? Elsa was as sceptical as the commentator. She did hope the girl was up to it! _

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The girl was good. Very good. Anna had just finished her last run and was standing anxiously at the bottom of the course for her last score. Elsa was in the same position, standing a few feet away from the other girl. She had scored a 98.00 for her last run, but Olsen had surprised everyone by pulling a double cork 1080 on her last jump. As Elsa grew more and more impatient, she couldn't help but stare at the younger girl. She had taken off her helmet, revealing a fiery red mane tamed in two braids and a flock of freckles covering her cheeks. Elsa distracted herself by waving at the awaiting crowd._

_When Anna's score – 97.98 – was announced, Elsa couldn't believe it! She had won! With a cry of joy, she raised her board in the air as a victory sign. Soon, the Ice Queen was surrounded by the rest of the competitors, all congratulating her. When the crowd finally dispersed, Elsa was elated. She noticed Hans making his way towards her, but then from the corner of the eye she saw a flash of green. She spun to find Anna Olsen staring right at her, bright teal eyes boring into her icy blue ones. _

_A spark shook her entire body before settling in the pit of her stomach as a tingling sensation. Elsa was so entranced by those eyes, she barely noticed her feet slowly moving to carry her forward. But before she could reach the younger girl, she felt a hand on her arm. Elsa tensed and spun around, the few kickboxing lessons she had taken as a teen kicking in as she spun around and punched whoever was standing behind her._

_She heard a muffled cry, followed by a stream of curses that could rival a sailor's mouth. Elsa looked down to find Hans, a hand trying to contain the flow of blood coming out of his nose. _

_If there was one thing Elsa hated more than anything, it was surprise physical contact. Overcoming the initial shock, the blonde crouched beside him._

"_God fucking dammit, Elsa!" he spat, causing her to shrug meekly._

"_You should know better than to touch me by surprise" she stated before getting up, pulling Hans with her._

_Anna Olsen was soon forgotten, though for the next two weeks, Elsa often found herself waking up in the morning, the only memory of her dream being a pair of bright teal eyes, even though she couldn't find to whom it belonged to._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm really not satisfied with this chapter, but it's an important part of the story, so I'll just leave it be. Hans will be an asshole later on, I promise! Also, I made the tricks descriptions from how I did when performing them. Again, thank you Tess for the Beta-ing, it means a lot to me :) See ya all next chapter!_  
_**


End file.
